Inevitable tension
by LeaStanatic
Summary: The team get's a new case. On their way to the crime scene Kate admits something quite important to Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, humanity ! First of all, thanks for reading. English isn't my mother language so please excuse my mistakes :) Didn't write any fanfics lately so I'm a little out of practice... The fanfic is written in the time ****before**** Castle and Beckett (finally. OMG still can't believe it !) came together.**

**DISCLAIMER : I neither own Castle nor any of the characters. If I did, oh my I wouldn't be writing this.**

It's a monday morning and like everybody, Kate Beckett is no fan of monday mornings. Except Castle's coffee that brightens up every day of her. It was one week after her breakup with Josh and she didn't tell anyone about it yet, not even Lanie who seemed to know more about Kate than she does about herself. Kate isn't sad or torn after he said he doesn't steal what belongs to others, though she enjoyed coming home to an apartment that wasn't empty. Since she's single again and well, even when she was in her relationship she can't get Castle out of her head. She feels a little pathetic for not hiding her obvious attraction to him anymore. Everyone knows it is just a matter of time for them to get together but Kate Beckett wasn't ready back then. The time when he offered her to accompany him to the Hamptons. Not like she didn't want him, more like she didn't want to jump the gun. But now she feels ready to dive into that relationship. He is stuck in her head and she knows he feels the same way about her.

"Good morning, detective." He says with his charming smile as he hands her the cup of coffee. "Morning." She replies and tries to control herself from not jumping him. "Damn, he's so seductive. His cologne is driving me crazy and he wears blue." Kate thinks. "There's a murder uptown, you coming?" Esposito shouts all across the bullpen. Both grab their coats and get into Beckett's car. It'll be a 30 minutes journey and Kate was aroused by just looking into his eyes. Blue eyes, brown hair, blue shirt and this smile. Who can resist ?

"So how are you and Josh doing?" Castle says knowing something must've happened between them. Kate was prepared for anything except that. "We um... We broke up." She knows that's another step for both of them. "Woah, I'm sorry. Shouldn't have asked this. I'm sorry." Actually, Castle isn't sorry, or at least he doesn't know if he should be. "So, how are you doing with that ?" he asked with a comforting voice. " It's actually not hurting as much as I thought it would. We both knew it wouldn't last forever." Kate couldn't lie to him anymore. "There's someone else in my life. He's charming, caring and really handsome." While saying this, she drives to a parking garage, not letting Castle know what she wants. "Oh, that guy is lucky. Does he know about his luck yet ?" The smile left his face. He was okay with Josh because even he knew that it wouldn't be permanent but now that there's a 'someone' in her life again he is deeply disappointed. Not in Kate, in his self for believing that he even had a chance. "Don't think he knows. He's a little clueless sometimes." Kate can't avoid grinning. The car stops on an empty floor. "I want to tell you something about him, Castle." She undoes her seatbelt and turns to Rick. "Please, Kate I don't need to hear anything about this guy what would hurt me even more." Kate rises her finger and places it on his mouth. "Just listen. He's taller than me, very attractive, has brown hair, blue eyes and I'm about to kiss him." Kate removes her finger from his soft lips and presses hers on his. She needed this for so long, this inevitable tension for over 2 years was killing her but now she finally finds relief. Opening her lips to grant him better access, their tongues are duelling yet fighting for dominance. "It's you I desire." Kate whispers in his ear, nipping his ear lobe. "It's always been you. I'm sorry for torturing you so long. I just needed time." "It's okay Kate, every second of waiting was worth it." Her lips found his, again and again. "You're so beautiful Kate. So beautiful." Beckett pushes away, looks into his eyes and smiles. Her eyes darken as Castle's fingers wander downwards her chest.

**So that's it for now. I know it's short, it really is. Hope you enjoyed it tough. Next chapter is gonna be longer, promised. Please let me know what you think. So ****review****. :) Lea xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! Thanks for all the positive reviews. Really made me smile :) Sorry I didn't update, was on vacation. But now, your well deserved second chapter :**

She did it. Kathrin Houghton Beckett kissed Richard Castle, finally. If she could, she'd make out with him right in her car but she was a tease and Rick knew that. "You know, as much this car is turning me on, I'd prefer to continue this at my place later." Castle's wicked grin was wiped away, he needed her now. But instead of shutting her up with a kiss, he agreed and pressed a small, yet passionate kiss on her cheek.  
As they drove out the parking garage and arrived at the crime scene, Beckett went over to hug Lanie not sure whether it was the adrenaline from the kiss or just her happiness that she finally had Castle for herself. "Girl, someone seems happy, what happened ?" She asked curiously. "Yes, what happened to our favorite detective ?" Castle added with his charming smile. Still in his car, Esposito shouted "Bro, I heard that, I know that I'm your favorite detective but she's a lady, so I'm okay with that, for now. Anyway, what I wanted to say is that I found the victim's purse plus his ID. His name is Paul Riley, he's in the mid thirties and married. Ryan is about to call Paul's wife. He was stabbed so I'll look around for the murder weapon. Call ya when I got something."  
"Awesome, thanks." Beckett said and tried to walk away from Castle and Lanie to avoid even more embarrassment.

Back at the precinct, Castle brought her coffee. She was staring at the murder board trying to see a connection between the victim and the guy whose partial fingerprint the lab found on the knife. Castle saw her through the window of the break room. He loved when she stands there and just thinks, nipping at the blue mug. Both of them nearly fainted in anticipation for the night. They knew that this day would be hard for both of them. Already now, he was undressing her with his eyes. Kate noticed his erotic looks and wanted to jump him. Right there and right then but instead of doing what both of them wanted so badly Kate tried to focus on the murderboard again. Well, she tried.  
The morning passed by quickly and it was lunch time. "Wanna take a snack at Remy's ?" Beckett gave him her sweetest smile. "Sure" was the only thing he said before he gasped for air. Beckett stretched a little as she reached for her dark brown Burberry coat so that a small part of her tummy showed. Richard would've given everything to touch her light brown and smooth abdomen. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body but he'd have enough time for that soon. "You comin' ?" Beckett caught him gazing. "Yea, um sure." He grabbed his coat and left the building.  
At Remy's both ordered. Cheeseburger and some extra large fries. They sat down at a table in a corner and started eating, their eyes didn't leave their opposites once. When Beckett nipped at her strawberry milkshake she lifted her ballerina and lightly placed her foot between is strong thighs. She saw how his eyes widened and she could feel his pants tighten. Castle swallowed the last bite of his burger and whispered "Kate Beckett, you're going to be the death of me. I have no problem with that but if you continue I'll come undone in my pants and I don't think I like going back to precinct like that." Kate admitted he was right and removed her foot and slipped back into her shoe. "Let's go back or I'll do kinky things with you now." She bit her lip. "I wouldn't complain but we've got enough time tonight." A sexy laugh escaped his mouth.  
Back at the precinct Beckett did some paperwork and Castle went home to change. Both of them nearly lost it as they thought about tasting each other again. She loved the scent of his male cologne. Completely lost in her thoughts the vibrations of her phone brought her mind back to earth. As she saw the message was from Castle her heart skipped a beat. "Hey Beckett, can't wait for tonight. I'll be waiting for you in front of the precinct at 7pm. Is that okay ? Feel kissed." She read and instantly replied "Perfect, can't wait. Kisses back". It was 6:30pm, only half an hour left so she grabbed her bag and went to the restroom, her mind full of the things she'd do to Castle.

**Okay, how did you guys like it ? Please review an let me know whether I should continue :)**  
**Love, Lea !**


End file.
